


Obedience

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, bear with me please, femdom reader, first smut in a while, first x reader smut ever, sub sami zayn, subby sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Sami will do anything to please his lover... especially if it means being submissive, and eager to fulfil your every demand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted an excuse to write this lovely boy as a sub.

He sits on your lap, a leg either side of your body and the bulk of his weight resting on your thighs. You rest your open palms on his belly, feeling him through the fabric of his button up shirt. He moves to take it off but you catch his wrist sharply.

“Let me,” you say quietly and you release his hand. 

You stroke his beard with your thumb, and move your hands downwards to his collar. He tilts his head upwards obediently without you having to say a word before you start to unbutton it. Every glimpse of skin is a gift. You stop before you get the last few buttons that cover the softest parts of him. 

You slide a palm under the bottom of his shirt. For a moment you hold your hand there, feeling the warmth and the softness of his tummy without being able to see that part of him. For a second you let your eyes flicker upwards. He waits patiently, slightly tentative about what you’re going to do. You feel a smile growing on your face and you look back at his shirt and unbutton the last few.

You lean back and admire him, savouring the glimpse of body in front of you. You know he’s shirtless on TV every week, god knows you watch him enough, but this is different. What he wears (or doesn’t wear) when he wrestles is entirely his choice. But this… this is your choice. This is him giving you the control, giving you the power. In the ring, he’s strong and fierce and dominates, but here it’s all you. All 6 feet and 1 inch, 215 pounds of this man is yours.

You pull the shirt off him, letting it fall from his shoulders and feel your breath catch in your throat. 

He’s beautiful. Sami Zayn is all soft edges. There isn’t a sharp corner on him. He’s solid and sturdy and enough. He doesn’t just sit, he fills the space. There’s a perfect amount of Sami. When you span his hips with your hands you always find you missed a spot. Sami’s body has a way of making you go back to it. 

You run your hands across the vastness of his chest, sliding them down to grab his hips. You grip him hard, leaving a trail of thin lines where your fingernails had been across his sides. Suddenly, you pull him closer to you. His lips are an inch from yours and you can feel him itching to kiss you. You part your lips to breathe, teasing him. 

“You’re beautiful,” you tell him. “My beautiful Sami.”

You kiss him then. He’s hungry for kisses and for ten seconds you feed him before pulling away entirely too soon for his liking. 

He places a hand on your waist and you smack it away, curling your fingers into his. 

“Naughty,” you chastise him playfully. “You do that when I tell you.”

“Yes, Madeleine” his whisper is barely distinguishable from a breath. The desire in his words is palpable. He wants you. 

You take both his hands now and lean into him. 

“When I tell you to hold my waist you do it,” you say and guide his hands to your body, letting them rest exactly there.

“When I tell you to grab my breasts you do it,” you say and jerk his hands up, letting him massage the fullest parts. 

“And when I tell you to lick my pussy,” you let the word hang in the air for a second as your mouth curls into a smile, “you take my panties off and do exactly that.”

You release his hands and immediately, obediently, he moves down your body, leaving a line of kisses as he goes. The last thing you can identify is him sliding your panties off and down your legs before your body goes is overcome with sensation. He doesn’t go straight for your clit, instead outlining your labia with his tongue, stopping occasionally to suck. He continues warming you up with broad licks, his nose tracing lines too. All the hungriness, the lust, the desire, translates through his tongue. 

You let a moan escape you and he goes harder. He doesn’t miss a beat, and you feel like you’ve forgotten how you breathe. 

Your hands wander and find the back of his head, pressing his face into your pussy. He takes your hips gently as if he’s handling fine china, rocking you slightly while he keeps his tongue out. He keeps you slightly elevated as he lets he does a long lick, circling your clit for a few seconds before using the tip of his tongue to stimulate you precisely. 

You gasp and your body convulses slightly. Your hands close into fists in his curly hair as he begins to build a rhythm. One speed in one direction for about ten seconds before he interjects with a different sensation. His tongue zig zags upwards before he sucks on your clit for a long hard second. 

You cry out now, feeling like you’re going to overload with pleasure. “Don’t stop,” you cry, and he doesn’t stop and you feel a rush of pleasure building up inside you and then you’re climaxing. You shake slightly and the room blurs in front of your eyes as you cum hard and hot and here. 

He lays next to you, resting his hand on your breast for a second before adjusting his waistband. 

“Is there something you want?” You ask teasingly as you stroke your forefinger up his chest before holding his chin and turning his head to look at you. 

“You know what I want…” he says quietly.

She shake your head, feigning ignorance. “I’m really not sure, can’t you tell me?”

“I want you to…” He trails off, looking away quickly.

You feel yourself smiling. Only Sami could feel awkward about asking for a blowjob less than a minute after he made a woman cum. 

“You want me to suck your dick, is that it?” You ask. “You want me to get my mouth around your cock and you want me to make you cum?”

He nods. 

“I suppose I can do that,” you say as you get on top of him. “You’ve been so good after all.”

You kiss his forehead before you move downwards, unbuttoning his trousers and yanking them down. You don’t even need to take his pants off to know he has a throbbing hard on. You trace his length with your fingertips and kiss the start of his shaft before dragging your bottom lip up his cock until you reach the head. You place your thumb at the head, stimulating him and rubbing circles until he’s as solid as he gets. 

You pause and look up at him expectantly. 

“Please,” he begs.

You place your mouth around his cock and swirl your tongue around the head. You slide your hand up and down the shaft rhythmically and flutter your tongue against the head, sucking the parts you knew were most sensitive for him and feeling his body convulse under you. You flatten your tongue, sliding it up and down his length along with your hands, breaking the rhythm only to suck on his head. 

“Tell me you want this,” you say between sucks.

“I want this, I want this,” he gasps. “I want you.”

You slide your hands under his hips, pinching him hard and getting him to buck to a rhythm you dictate as you began to suck not only his head but his shaft as well. His cock disappears deeper into your mouth.

You emerge, spit and precum coating the inside of your mouth. Your hand keeps going, building up to the climax you know is coming.

“Please,” he begs. “I need this.”

“You need more than this, my darling.”

“I need you!” He shouts.

“Say my name.”

He did and you suck and lift his hips to build the rhythm further. You flick your tongue under his cock, pressing broad licks up the length of his shaft before stimulating his head again with a pointed tongue aiming precise licks. You can always feel him quiver when you do it just right. He arches his back into a perfect curve, like an ice cream sundae spoon. You sink your fingertips into the meat of his ass, pushing his hips forward until his cock hit the back of your throat. With his head as far back in your throat that it could go without making you gag you pull your head back, sucking at the entirety of his length as you went until you reach his head when you thin your tongue to a tip that you flick along the most sensitive part of his cock.

“Cum for me,” you demand. “You’ve done so well, baby. You’ve been such a good boy.”

He quivers with pleasure at that. His fingers curl into fists and his thighs flex. His skin is hot to the touch now, and he’s shaking slightly. 

You suck at his cock lovingly. 

“You’re my good boy.”

He moans, you move back, and then he comes over your torso.

For a few seconds he lays there, a shuddering mess of man. His eyes close and he trembles. A few long moments later he opens them and weakly pushes himself upwards with his forearm to look at you. You move to lay next to him, holding his hands with yours. 

“You did so well, baby.” You tell him. 

He smiles at that. His shoulders raise and his eyes crinkle in that lovely way they do when he grins. Even when he’s exhausted he smiles with his whole face.

You kiss his hands gently, and move to cup his face with your palms lovingly. He contently relaxes into the gesture and you place a careful kiss on his forehead.

“Come on, beautiful boy. Come and shower with me.” 

He gets up, legs still shaking slightly and you support him, leading him out of the bedroom.


End file.
